


A Lazy Afternoon

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: While Voyager is planet side for a needed refit, her command team takes the day off.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	A Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Chakotay’s toast is by an “Unknown Sailor” from a message board about nautical toasts. I paraphrased to fit the characters and setting.
> 
> Beta'd by Prowriter, so your mileage may vary.

Chakotay rolled into a bright light. The suddenness of it pulled him out of a deep sleep and he sat, wide awake and ready for a fight. He was quick to orient himself. He was in bed. Alone. In his bedroom. On Voyager. Sunlight streaming through the viewport behind his head. He closed his eyes and dropped back onto the pillow in relief.

Voyager had set down the previous evening for B’Elanna’s much begged for refit. Waking to a face full of sunshine is not something he was accustomed to, but, as he propped himself up and glanced out the window, was something he could easily get used to. Chakotay smiled and sat. He asked the computer for the time and was told that it was just after 0730. He stretched and headed in to take a shower and start his rare day off.

His morning ablutions done, Chakotay requested a hot tea and oatmeal from the replicator, then sat down to review his messages for the day. As he read, his eyes kept moving up to the rich azure sky and the verdant landscape of the Class-M planet that would be their temporary home for the next few weeks. They had been lucky to find this beautiful emerald world. Even luckier when it had proved uninhabited.

As he recycled the empty bowl, Chakotay had a thought. He grinned and asked the computer what the ambient external temperature was. The helpful reply was 24° C. Perfect. He walked into the bedroom to slip on his casual shoes and grab a sweater if he needed it. He then gathered the items he wanted to take with him and with silent apologies for likely confusing the hell out of Harry, called for a site to site transport.

—

Four hours later, Kathryn Janeway walked into her quarters, tired, but ready for a break. She’d been helping B’Elanna in engineering until her Chief ordered her out, reminding her that a Captain wasn’t necessary for repairs. With a jab about insubordination, Kathryn left engineering and headed for the bridge. Where Tuvok promptly ordered her to take advantage of the downtime and perhaps visit a holodeck, or relax in her quarters.

Well, since she now had the afternoon off, Kathryn drew a bath and grabbed a book.

After her restive bath, Kathryn slipped on a comfortable blue tunic and black pants. She wondered where Chakotay was and decided to see if he wanted to play velocity. It had been a while since they’d had a chance to play together. She tapped her combadge, “Janeway to Chakotay.”

_Chakotay here_

“Seems I’ve been thrown off my own bridge for the afternoon, I was wondering if you’d care for a game of velocity?”

His laughter preceded his comment, _I’ve got a better idea. Nicely ask the replicator for Chakotay lunch option three in a stasis container and grab a bottle of red and two glasses from the cabinet. Then transport to my coordinates._

“Did I miss a mutiny?” She chuckled at his thinly veiled order, yet walked to the replicator to do as he requested.

_We all know that a relaxed Captain is a happy captain,_ came his reply.

“Well, I intend to relax. I’ll see you soon. Janeway out.” She closed the channel, then set the wine and glasses inside the stasis-controlled picnic basket that had materialized. Once she had all she needed, she called for the beam out.

And was completely surprised by where she’d ended up. She was atop Voyager’s saucer, standing just behind the ship’s nameplate. She quickly turned and her lips quirked at the man who sat on a lounge chair beneath the viewports of their cabin. Kathryn stepped closer and chuckled, “What are you doing?”

Chakotay reached and pulled her into his lap. He put the basket down on the deck, then settled Kathryn into his arms. “Sitting on our front porch, enjoying this beautiful breathable fresh air.”

Kathryn laughed heartily, then took in her own deep breath as she lay against Chakotay’s upper body. “Did you put Tuvok up to giving me the afternoon off?”

Chakotay shook his head. “Believe it or not, I had nothing planned for today other than sitting here and taking advantage of a perfectly temperate day to get some reading done.” He absently stroked his fingers through her hair, then turned to press a kiss on her lips.

“What are you reading?” She asked as she picked up the book he’d put aside when she arrived. “Homer’s _Odyssey_.” She smiled, “a little light literature?”

He snickered as he slid the book from her gasp and turned to his bookmark, “this coming from the woman who regularly reads _The Divine Comedy_ ”.

“Touché, Commander.”

“Hmm,” Chakotay hemmed as he shifted Kathryn to be more comfortable against his side.

—

Voyager’s command team whiled away the afternoon reading to each other various excerpts from the _Odyssey_ , and even adding their own odyssey’s spin to the tale. They slept intermittently and just enjoyed being in their rare peaceful moment.

The ship’s refit carried on around them; every so often a team would do some work on either the sensor or the phaser arrays. No one bothered the resting pair; their relationship had been common knowledge for some time. Most were just glad the two were taking time out to relax. The rough month had exhausted the whole crew. An extensive shore leave for all was in the plans once they finished the repairs.

As the afternoon shadows lengthened and the air cooled, Chakotay sat to divvy up the food and pour wine. Once resettled he made a toast. “To the ship we sail, the crew we sail with, and the people we love back home.”

Kathryn tapped her glass lightly against his, “And to the people we love right here. Slainté”


End file.
